Amayui Castle Meister:Chapter 7
Extra Loser Maze 6F unlocked. If you go for Route A you can wait until you get Full Tias in Final Chapter A and then beat him while equipped with that and placed Fortune-telling House in Fortress to get 6 King's Crowns. Main Mikshuana star events: at start/in 2 days/level 29/level 30, they give 900 Faith all together. Just follow the "!" events: Avaro's Room > Old Engineer's House > Castle Gate: unlocks "Sea of Clouds - Heaven Dragonbridge". Heaven Dragonbridge: You can remove the yellow units from the labyrinth, if you move Katorit next to them (all 3 forms have different conversations) *'Easy to miss CGs:' When you go next to the Crawldragon Dragon: with Katorit's Adult Form gives page 4 column 4 row 3 all 4 cgs, with Dragon Form gives cgs to page 4 column 4 row 4 (?). *You can get early "Pearl Stone" (Pearl Gem) from the Goddess Cards in this chapter, here inside the labyrinth. Might be worth to get 1 to make the Silver Key if you can't wait. Heaven Dragonbridge > Kisnir's "?" event > Other "?" event > Fia's "!" event > Katorit's "!" event > Katorit's "?" event (unknown if doing the speaking with the yellow units in Heaven Dragonbridge is condition): Some Katorit follower dragons will participate in the final battle as green unit helpers. Katorit's "!" event adds quest "Go with Katorit to Shrine" and unlocks "Sea of Clouds - Illusion Shrine" quest map. Illusion Shrine: #event spot: Katorit has to step on it. #event spot: Mikshuana has to step on it. #event spot: Let a character drag the dragon to the event spot. #event spot: ends the map and unlocks "Sea of Clouds - Illusion Stone Circle" quest map. Illusion Stone Circle: Purple event spot: Make 4 characters stand on the blue event spots in the 4 corners, then step on the purple event spot with Katorit. Topmost blue event spot: ends the map and unlocks "Sea of Clouds - Illusion Mirror Pillar" quest map. Illusion Mirror Pillar: Katorit has been separated from your party and now you have 5 Katorits and only 1 is real. You have to beat the fakes on the same turn with 4 characters (The ghost summons have no conversations), otherwise they get re-created on next turn. Katorits will not attack you, so just move your characters next to them. The event spot ends the map and unlocks "Sea of Clouds - Illusion Dragonbone" quest map. Illusion Dragonbone: WARNING: Doing this map will continue to a Fortress defense battle with your other characters, so prepare your +Defense level buildings beforehand! Objective: Defeat all visible enemies to unlock the path to the boss. BOSS BATTLE: Defeat the boss and no character can die. The boss will go after Katorit if she is in his range. *The boss has high STR + Manhunter skill + high STR Physical-Thunder area attack, that can 1-hit KO Roseline for example, so act carefully. *Katorit speaks once if she gets in contact with the boss in her original form. DEFENSE BOSS BATTLE: Defeat Kalmerg or defend the base for 15 turns. Only 3 Goddess Cards to get. I would always go for Kalmerg as he drops a Full Mill. Attack Magic Devices that autoboosts your characters/summons is good. *On the 5th turn Avaro, Katorit and the others can be deployed. *Kalmerg has a little earth weakness. Defeating Kalmerg or let 15 turns pass will unlock "Mt. Yutorid - Dragontower Fort" quest map. Dragontower Fort: Defeat Kalmerg. WARNING: Defeating Kalmerg moves you to Chapter 8A/8B. Try to get through the warzone as fast as you can. 3 Drago Newt helpers arrive on turn 3. Kalmerg is the same, so kill him with your first Full Mill to get 2 more. *The 2 defensive structures can actually be destroyed with AOE attacks, like Katorito's Thunder Tornado M. *The treasures will not disappear/change even after re-playing this map later. To Chapter 8A To Chapter 8B Category:Amayui Castle Meister Guide